


Three Words

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unashamed [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part IV of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>It was wonderful; those three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

"...I love you."

He comes to a halt, eyes widening as he takes in those lovely, long to be heard, words. He had wanted to hear them for so long, but had been afraid he would never hear them. He turns around to look at the world's greatest detective.

"I love you too, Lawliet. So, so much."

Lawliet smiles at him and makes his heart beat faster, his skin growing hot. He lets out a sigh when Lawliet kisses him.

It was wonderful; those three words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
